Electrical terminals are used in a number of applications to facilitate electrical connections between one element and another. Some electrical terminals may be configured to facilitate use with a removable connector of the type that may be repeatedly inserted and removed from electrical engagement with the electrical terminal. The ability of the electrical terminal to facilitate electrical connectivity with such a removable connector can be problematic if an electrical connection area between the terminal and connector has poor connectivity, particularly when tolerance variations or degradation from repeated use causes a mating arrangement between the components to become loose or otherwise insecure.